Known air conducting devices have outflows, through which air can flow for example into the interior of a vehicle. In particular, outflows which enable a change of direction of the airflow are known. For example moveable lamellae are used for this purpose. One alternative is cassettes or plates which are moveable relative to each other and by means of which different air channels can be formed by means of displacement.
The publication DE 32 02 355 A1 discloses for example an air conducting device in which, between a rigid front plate, which can be in particular a visible-side part of an instrument panel, and a moveable rear plate, a large number of tubes which function as outflows is retained, the tubes being able to be connected to each other by elastic webs for stabilisation. The front plate and rear plate have shell-like openings into which the tubes with spherical ends engage. The tubes are retained mechanically by this engagement and by the elastic webs. By moving the rear plate, the tubes can be tilted and an airflow which is conducted through the tubes can be correspondingly conducted.
The disadvantage of this and other known solutions is that air conducting devices of this type require, on the one hand, a lot of constructional space and, on the other hand, a high number of individual parts.